


AU: Rae Goes to Knebworth

by cityorchard



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: AU, Car Sex, F/M, MMFD - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6452641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cityorchard/pseuds/cityorchard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rae decides to go with the boys to Knebworth (1x03) and some sexiness ensues ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	AU: Rae Goes to Knebworth

Rae was excited. So excited that she could even forgive Finn for playing “Spaceman” three times as they drove. The closer they got to Knebworth the less she could sit still.  
“Finn! Finn, holy fuck, we’re goin’ to Knebworth!” She grabbed Finn’s shoulder and shook him.

“Oi! You’ll make me crash!” He chided, but he was grinning wide. He hadn’t much cared about who Chop invited to come with them but now that Rae was in the seat beside him he realized he had wanted desperately for it to be her, no matter how much he had pretended to be apathetic.

They finally arrived and made their way onto the field in a flood of thousands of people. Rae clutched on to the sleeve of Finn’s Oasis t-shirt and gasped. “Jesus Christ, I’ve never even seen so many people.” 

Finn linked his arm through hers so they wouldn’t be separated. “Alright?” Rae nodded and they made their way closer to the stage, Chop weaving through the people ahead of them, yelling and spilling beer as he went. A few of the lads left to grab burgers for everybody and the group stood eating as they waited.

They stood in the crowd for a time, and Finn and Rae discovered that it was less sweaty and more practical for them to hold hands than to link arms. Finally the band made their way onstage and the crowd erupted into screams and jostled around in heated excitement. The group was in the thick of the crowd, far away from the stage but it hardly mattered. 

Finn glanced at Rae’s face as Noel Gallagher shouted that, “This is history!” He couldn’t help smiling at the look of shock on her face and the two of them screamed with the rest of the crowd as the band started playing “Columbia.”

"There we were, now he we are  
All this confusion, nothing’s the same to me"

As soon as the music began Rae lost herself in it. She sang along until her voice was hoarse and she danced as hard as a person squashed up against a crowd of people can.

Finn was enchanted by this new Rae and he joined her in dancing and jumping up and down and singing offkey as loud as he could.  
Rae realized she wasn’t so mad to have wanted to kiss this grumpy sod. 

When the band began “Champagne Supernova” Rae nearly cried and Finn was right along with her. The entire audience swayed and Rae and Finn kept getting pushed up against each other and neither of them minded. 

Too soon the set was finished and the flood of people began to leave. The gang stood around their cars, unwilling to let the night be over. Finn pulled Chop aside and spoke to him for a moment. “OOhh!! Finnley’s-” Finn clapped a hand over his friend’s mouth before he could finish. 

“Piss off,” Finn told him.

Everyone piled into cars until only Finn and Rae were left in the corner of the emptied lot. “Wha-” she began. “What happened to the rest of our party?”

Finn rubbed the back of his head, nervous. “Gone back didn’t they.” Fuck it, Finn had had enough of being nervous.

“But-” Rae began, and Finn grabbed her and kissed her up against the car before he could overthink it. Her mouth yielded to his and they pressed and moved together so tight. He hadn’t realized how much he had wanted to kiss that little mouth of hers, how good it would feel. She was definitely a girl worthing socking Big G in the face for.

He pulled away a little and Rae pushed forward, her lips not wanting to leave his.

Finn dodged her lips teasingly. He held her face in his hands and the two of them looked straight at each other, gasping on the same air. “Rae, I really-” Finn’s voice broke and he made a noise halfway between a laugh and a gasp. “I really don’t want tonight to end already.” 

Rae gave an enormous smile and laughed. “Me neither.” He pulled her to him again and kissed her like he couldn’t get enough. She slid one hand under his shirt and felt the warm sweaty solidness of him and put another hand in his hair, pulling him closer. They couldn’t get close enough.

Rae broke away and opened the back door of the car. She raised her eyebrows and Finn was flooded with fuzzy good feeling. “Yeah?” He said, eyebrows raised in response.

“Yeah.” 

Rae climbed into the backseat and Finn popped his Oasis tape into the car’s player and hurried to join her. Under the light of moon and a lamp outside, Finn crawled on top of Rae, kissing her as he went. Rae shuddered under his touch and laughed like she couldn’t believe what was happening. 

The two of them were sticky with sweat from the concert and they smelled like beer and energy. Rae peeled Finn’s tight Oasis tee off and he broke out in goosebumps, half from her touch and half from the cool breeze rushing through the open car windows. Finn took Rae’s off and gasped at how gorgeous she was, how lucky he was to have all of her right here in front of him.

It was tight, but Rae managed to dig out the condom in her bag. Finally she had a chance to use it! She thanked the lord that her mega period had cooled over and helped Finn tug down his jeans and roll on the condom, fast and shaky like they both couldn’t wait.

“Are ya sure?” Finn asked, poised eagerly above Rae.

“O course I’m sure,” she said. 

Finn guided himself inside her, slow, eyes glued to hers the entire time, so that he saw them widening as he penetrated. “Jesus!” She breathed. “Is this fer real?” She asked, tracing his body with the tips of her fingers. Seeing her favorite band and having sex in the same day? Sex with a real human boy?  
Finn’s eyes shone with laughter. He held Rae and thrusted and the way she gasped and the look on her face increased his pleasure tenfold. He tried to go slow and careful at first and it was agony but Rae writhed and brought her waist up to his and said, “Come on, Finnley,” and he started pounding, hard and fast, his face buried in the softness of Rae’s chest.

Rae grabbed his arse tight and kissed his neck and the side of his face as she groaned and breathed out of shaky rhythm. They made another concert of their own. Just as sweaty and crowded as the first one had been. The sound the two of them made together overpowered the sound of Oasis coming from the little car radio. Their voices were low and hoarse from singing and screaming and they fed off each others voices; cries and grunts and moans. Finn kept on, not exhausted in the least and he could feel Rae building up and gasping louder and louder, repeating his name desperately until she came.

“Ya like that, girl?” Finn asked, breathless. Rae, who could hardly think up something witty to say at a time like this, folded him up in her arms and kissed him as hard as she could in answer. Finn grunted and moaned against her lips, quivering, and finally he withdrew.

The two of them stayed in the backseat, slung over each other, half-undressed in the cool night breeze. A few minutes of silence would go by, only filled by the sound of Oasis, and then one of them would reach to kiss the other and they would meet in the middle and touch and kiss everywhere they could.

Rae pulled away from a lazy kiss when she heard sirens nearby. “Finn!” She said. “Finn, what if we’re in trouble, we’ve gotta go.”

Finn squinted in laughter. “Rae, we’re not getting arrested. You’re a riot Rae Earl.” Rae looked down and grinned at the sound of her name in his mouth.

Reluctantly they drove home.

Rae was certainly electric.


End file.
